Rampart
History Rampart was one of the first worlds to break from the First Republic and its Zaibatsu. Its first ruling family was the wealthy Consiglio merchant prince family - they spent lots of money on education, forming the Academy of Muses. The healing and visiong-inducing plant called Luhk can be found in the Verona province. Lodovico Lorenzeto's prophecy based upon the Luhk plant was that Rampart was to lead the universe in education and government. Groups called Associations attempted to ensure the success of this prophecy, they were initially supported by the Consiglios until they surpassed the family in wealth. War between the Consiglios and Associations was won by the Assocations in 3103, installing Lorenzeto's great-grandson Tomasso as the leader of the new government. After the Fall, Rampart was claimed by House D'Rouge Glace, who maintained law and order with food shipments from Grange, until Grange sealed its gate. In 4050, House D'Rogue Glace committed an unspeakable crime, perhaps bioengineering? Or Antinomy? The family was declared heretical by the Church, and today only the Li Halan recognize the family as being nobility. Every fourth generation D'Rouge Glace child is born with crimson skin. In 4112, the Academicians (remnants of the Assocations) seized power. They joined the with Merchant League in 4322 for protection from the pre-conversion Li Halan who held fiefs on the world. The Duchess Ji Li Halan drank some luhk sap and had a vision of herself as celestial ruler. She then lead a revolt in 4399 that overthrew the Academicians. Her rule was not approved by the Church or the League and she ultimately had to flee the planet. The League retook control and attempted to destroy every last luhk plant. After Theocrat Halvor, the world of Rampart began conquering neighbors and openly talked of a Third Republic. In 4715, an asteroid named Kung-1 hit the planet, destroying New London and devasting the world; the sun was blocked by resultant atmospheric debris for seven years. Some 17 million people died as a result of Kung-1 directly, and another 37 million in the famine that followed. The Church views Kung-1 as the Pancreator's punishment for the world's technosophia. In 4950, Rampart became democratic once again. During the Emperor Wars, the Li Halan uncovered Rampart guilds conducting proscribed experiments in bioengineering, using captured Li Halan serfs from Veneto. With Decados intel, House Li Halan conquered the world during the Emperor Wars, aided by the Charioteers, D'Rogue Glace and the Church. Prince Flavius allowed the old leaders to simply retire rather than punish them, resulting in the power of the Church increasing greatly on this world. The Rampart Resistance (in the Ceremanique Mountains) conducts a guerrilla war against Li Halan rule. The heretical sect of Zhi-Su is found in some rural areas, which attempts to bridge the gap between plant and animal consciousness. They often cooperates with the Rampart Resistance. The sect has a great deal of Vau influence, and the Li Halan call it's teachings the "Dark Learning" (hsüan-hsüeh) for its denial of the Pancreator and Zebulon's gospels. The leader of the Zhi-Su, Pi, has been captured by the Li Halan, but cells of the sect persist, mostly in pro-Republican areas. The patron Saint of Rampart is St. Paulus (originally St. Kynon, but the masses prefer Paulus - they even stole his body from Gwynneth!). Locations Veneto Ruled by the Baroness Zhao Jun, this was the first Li Halan fiefs on Rampart, dating back over 2000 years. It was a haven to pre-conversion Li Halan after Cardano's conversion, which has left its footprints on the current Li Halan nobles here, even if they are officially Orthodox. The region has a pleasant, mild climate ideal for farming and grazing, especially millirice. It is politically stable and free from strife. The city of Hai Tang is the capital of the province and is home to over 1.5 million people. It is noted for its blue apples, and houses a spaceport. *60 million population Acadia Ruled by the Baroness Damita D'Rogue Glace, Acadia is home to House D'Rouge Glace. The city of Vasilgrad is the main city in the region. Its mayor is Weywyrd Waneshift, a Li Halan loyalist. The city was mostly destroyed in the aftermath of Kung-1. The surviving parts of the city produce think machines and artificial body parts. *55 million population Susa Ruled by Sir Soueif al-Malik, this al-Malik fief is surrounded by Li Halan troops, thus giving it no hinterland. It does, however, have an airport. *1 million population Torenson Estates Some of the rare Torenson lands are located in Avaneir, consisting of several large estates. *0.5 million population Hawkwood Fiefs Ruled by Count William Hawkwood, these fiefs consist of vineyards and a large rural estate outside of Veneto. *1.5 million population Rio Azul and environs Ruled by the Archbishop Su Tung Li Halan, the Archbishop is old and will likely die or retire soon. Bishop Erasmus Chu Li Halan is expected to be his replacement. Rio Azul was given to the Church after the Li Halan conquest and contains a spaceport. *70 million population Avaneir and environs Ruled by the Countess Magu Li Halan, Avaneir is the capital city of the planet. It houses the planet's main spaceport, cathedral and agora. The buildings in the city alter their color, temperatures and features based on the populace's emotional state (they are Second Republic era buildings, probably employing nanotechnology). The business district is known as Metier, while the governing quarter is called Perchoir Loi and the wealthy residential district goes by Colline. The Countess Magu has largely left the old customs intact - some taxes were lifted and local elections allowed to continue (though pro-Li Halan candidates have been winning of late). The Countess has shown favoritism towards the Charioteers and some local guilds, in an attempt to divide and conquer the local factions. The neighboring city region of Padua is where the working class people live, commuting by train or ferry into Avaneir. Interestingly enough, there is a space port in Padua. They city is, however, slowly sinking into the Sagesse Sea. It is home to the last Academian ruler of Rampart who is also a Rampart Reeve leader: Pierra Birac. Birac believes the Merchant League engineered the downfall of Rampart as it was a threat to their power and the Leagueheimers aren't republicans. (130 million population) Carllion and the Ombre Forest The city of Carllion has a major airport. In the city are the ruins of the Biochime Lab, a bioengineering lab that tried to create super-soldiers. It is guarded by General Peng Li Halan's Red Dragon troops, a Midian general loyal to Count Gijan Li Halan. The Ombre Forest is home to many of the changed resulting from Biochimes experiments - the "Children of Yue" are the most dangerous, having merged animal and human genes. A few have allied with the local Li Halan commanders, but most remain hostile, and a few have even allied with the Rampart Resistance. The capital city of the changed, E'tat D'ame, has been occupied by the Li Halan. *40 million population Parlsburg Ruled by the Marquessa Claudia Ibis Li Halan, Parlsburg is a large industrial town that houses a major airport. The area is a nest of geurrilla activity, and the Marquessa is ruthless in suppressing the rebels, using Vorox commandos to raze entire villages, calling in air strikes liberally, and employing an overall scorched earth policy. The hinterland of the city is heavily forested, giving the rebels excellent cover for their operations. *25 million population Ceremanique Mountains The Ceremanique Mountains are controlled by the Rampart Resistance, and are also home to the Zhi-Su sect, lead by the Priestess Green Spring. In the mountains can be found the city of Sa'frya, with its population of one million and a spaceport. *40 million population Category:Li Halan Worlds Category:First Republic Worlds Category:Worlds